


[Podfic] Why Me?

by Readbyanalise010



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Infidelity, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:12:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1496203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Draco slammed her against the wall, barely pausing to pull aside her knickers before pushing into her.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Why Me?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Why Me?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/269854) by [lielabell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lielabell/pseuds/lielabell). 



Cover Art provided by the ever-fantastic fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio

Paraka Productions, you’re a rock star for hosting me!

## Download

  * [MP3](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BHP%5D%20Why%20Me.mp3) | **Size:** 2 MB | **Duration:** 00:01:47

## Reader's Notes

There's a part of me that doesn't think Harry/Ginny would have succeeded, so I really love stories where she cheats on him to find fulfillment. Also, a huuuuuuuuge thank you to Fire Juggler for making the cover look fabulous.

## Feedback

Comments are love! Tell me how you really feel, even if you're just stopping by. ♥
  
---|---


End file.
